


Man Down

by 27dragons



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Double Drabble, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons
Summary: “Winter Soldier, watch out!”Tony glanced down, then pivoted in midair and dove for his boyfriend.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 140
Collections: StarkBucksBingo2020





	Man Down

**Author's Note:**

> This fills square O4 - "Kick his ass for me." for the StarkBucks Bingo. Full fic header in the endnotes.

“Winter Soldier, watch out!”

Tony glanced down, then pivoted in midair and dove for his boyfriend.

When he landed, Steve was already there, pawing at the catches on Bucky’s uniform.

“Leave it,” Tony ordered. “The way I designed it, it’s basically its own compression bandage. It’ll keep the bleeding down until they’re able to get him to medical.”

“But--”

“Seriously, Steve, if you take that jacket off him, he’s going to die,” Tony snapped, batting Steve’s hands away.

Steve’s lips thinned in frustration, and then he reached out to touch Bucky’s hair. “Keep it together for me, Buck.”

Bucky’s face was grey-white with pain, but he summoned up a ghastly grin. “Don’t do anything stupid,” he admonished, though his voice was barely more than a gravely whisper.

Steve huffed out a mockery of a laugh and then he was diving back into the fray, swinging his shield with extreme prejudice.

“Hang in there,” Tony told Bucky. “Med team’s on their way.”

“I’ll be okay, baby,” Bucky said. “You gotta go watch Stevie’s six. An' if he does somethin’ stupid, gotta kick his ass for me.”

“Promise you’re okay?” Bucky’s face was getting even paler.

“Go on, now, doll. Love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Of course Bucky is going to be okay. Because I said so, that's why.)
> 
> Title: Man Down  
> Square: O4 - "Kick his ass for me"  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367127  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: Ambiguous ending  
> Ship: Winteriron  
> Wordcount: 200  
> Summary: “Winter Soldier, watch out!”  
> Tony glanced down, then pivoted in midair and dove for his boyfriend.


End file.
